


Spells

by Antares10



Series: Sansby in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Harry and co aren't in this one thou, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Other, Sans and Grillby at Hogwarts, Sans and Grillby being little shits, Sansby Discord, Stars, halloween fic, look the wizards of the Harry Potter canon are seriously jerks mostly, nameless teachers are being kinda jerks, way to much time was spend on worldbuilding for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: So the monster are free now and magic is a thing again for humans. (Well, the humans that can use magic are just silly about it)Or: Sans and Grillby at Hogwarts.Written for the Halloween prompt of the Sansby Discord.





	Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Many Thanks to Namekian-Maoh who was the beta and the best for this :)

Humans didn't really have a good grasp on how monster magic worked. It was frustrating to be honest. Very, very frustrating.  
The thing is, humans tend to take their own stuff way to important. And had a habit of measuring everything in human standards.

Also, humans could be very silly about all sorts of strange things. At least that was what Sans had gathered thus far.

The barrier was broken and it turned out that humans hadn't totally lost their knowledge of magic. However, magic amongst humans was rare and, in the incredible stupidity that was human history, they started a war not just with the magical beings called monster but also with THEIR OWN magic users!

Said magic users went into hiding (and boy was that a whole mountain of irony right there) as a result and did their own thing... and promptly became arrogant; Treatening magical creatures like crap, being super condescending towards their fellow humans without magic and starting their own little wars amongst themselves and the non-magic-users again.  
To be honest, Sans got super tired about all of that history rather quickly.

Bottom line was that things were messy when Frisk came down Mount Ebott and freed the monster. As soon as humans remembered them and remembered that magic was real, the magic using humans came back all in a hiss from under their stone. Apparently monster being around messed up their little hiding game and “the time wasn't right to reveal magic” or some such nonsense.

Monster lived for more than a thousand years under a mountain, they were all done with hiding.

Some of the intelligent magical creatures were all “YEAH!” when Frisk talked to all sorts of high up humans about how it isn't nice to shove people you don't like under a rock and make people forget they were even existed...

All in all, the last few months were interesting.

It all ended with several different important people signing important papers that said that monster were people now and no one was going to be shoving anybody under a mountain again. Also, magic was a thing again and some people on both sides were silly about it and all of them were silly about monster being around and also magic but Frisk all dragged them towards mercy and forgiveness, screaming and kicking if necessary.

Sans really loved that little human for that.

All of that and because the magic using humans were still prissy about all of that however, monster now were required to demonstrate that they had control over magic.

Sans got several doctorates on the subject of quantum physics and, well, magic. Thing was the humans didn't want to let him get a job using those as long as he didn't have proof of his knowledge and apparently monster diplomas and awards for scientific achievements didn't count. Now the HUMANS wanted him to prove with a paper that he was indeed skilled in MAGIC.

Said paper you can only get if you studied human magic at the human magic school.

It was all really silly and Sans REALLY did not want to go to any sort of school again but Frisk convinced him.

Or well, it was the prank potential Frisk reminded him of that convinced him.

So that was why he was now at Hogwarts, a school made to teach little humans (and now monster) how to do the magic thing. It was hilariously out of touch and out of date; they didn't even have internet here! Many magic using humans were puzzled by electrical light for crying aloud!

Sans couldn't take all of this seriously.

And on top of that, humans had no idea of how monster magic worked. They just were to stuck with their own understanding of magic and how it worked for humans, not at all considering any other way. It was silly and frustrating and Sans just kinda hated everything about being made to go to this silly school.

The only thing that made all of this better was that Grillby was with him.

When the bartender heard that Sans was taking a fast-track course of the magical studies, he signed up himself. Said he needed the diploma too for some of the things he wanted to do though Sans suspected that the flame elemental didn't really need it but he never pushed for further details. He was just glad to have his friend with him.

Grillby made EVERYTHING better.

It was mostly because Sans knew Grillby's greatest secret: He could be a little passive aggressive shit if he wanted.

“_How would you heat up a cup of tea with magic?” asked a teacher. _

_ Grillby blinked at them. “I would hold the cup in my hand and let go before it starts boiling,” he stated dryly. _

_ The teacher looked like they wanted to protest at that. _

_ Grillby just held up his hands, showing off his flickering flames.  _

_ The teacher reconsidered.  _

Actually, Grillby seemed to enjoy deadpanning at teachers. 

“_How would you go about getting to the other side of a wall?”_

“_Give up my physical form, becoming pure fire and rage and burn down the surrounding structure, form my body again and walk around it,” replied Grillby completely calm._

_ The looks were HILLARIOUS.  _

“_And... how to cross... a lake?”_

“_Walk around it... or die a horrible, slow and painful death.”_

_ The teacher quickly learned not to ask Grillby questions.  _

Also, Grillby did enjoy Sans's pranks and puns for real.

So, of course Sans would make sure both of them had the most fun possible while being stuck at the strange school.

“_How did somebody managed to change all the school banners into... into THIS?” screeched one of the teachers, pointing at a big banner proudly showing. the troll face meme._

_ Some of the banners would change when being touched and started to show the Ricky Martin classic ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ music video complete with the actual music number itself. Other banners would change into a robot rainbow unicorn while ‘Always’ from Erasure would play.  _

_ It drove everybody nuts! _

_ The kids that came from non-magic households seemed to understand everything of this and would giggle a lot amongst themselves while the other students stood back in complete confusion.  _

_ Sans even heard some kids trying to explain memes to some of their friends. _

_ Grillby was giggling every time somebody triggered the banners, flames flickering brightly and full of joy and Sans could almost feel his amusement and glee whenever he was standing close to the flame elemental.  _

_ Sans was really proud of this prank. He winked at one of the teachers. “Lot _ _ of Imagic-nation”. _

But really, Grillby and the pranks were the only thing keeping Sans sane in this school. So of course he would make sure they both had the best time they could have.

“... They want me to summon water,” said Grillby one day while they sat in one of the common rooms doing their homework. 

“They want you to do what?” 

Several humans turned to them and glared at Sans. Mostly due to the fact that they weren't in their own common room.

It was an open secret that Sans could teleport around as he pleased. He took himself and Grillby to all kinds of places all over the school. Usually to mess with people. It was not the human brand of teleportation so he could do it even with the supposed spells in place to prevent that sort of thing.

Really, humans had no CLUE about monster magic. It was driving them mad yet they couldn't even say it because then they’d have to admit that making monster go to the human magic school was stupid.

“... It is part of their curriculum.”

“But that stuff is dangerous to you,” huffed Sans. “Buddy, don't let them boss you around.”

“... They set the curriculum. It is the same for everybody.”

“We are not humans. We don't even use wands,” replied Sans slowly. “How are you supposed to do that? Also, you’re a fire elemental.”

“They said that doesn't matter.”

Sans frowned at that deeply. He wouldn't let those humans bully his best friend. He just needed an idea... but cheering up Grillby had to come first. “Hey... wanna get out of here?”

Grillby nodded.

Sans took his hand, winked and teleported them away.

Some human shouted “Oh COME ON!” just before they disappeared.

“So... what even is your preferred magic?” asked Sans as they sat close to the forbidden forest; the moon shining softly on the grounds around them, the stars sparkling above them and Grillby's flames illuminating the small patch of grass they called theirs for the moment. 

“Yellow magic,” answered Grillby. He scooted just a touch closer to Sans, and Sans smiled as the heat of his friend reached his bones, keeping the chill of the night away. 

“So control?”

“Mostly of my own flames. Heat and size and all that...”

Sans nodded slowly.

“What about yours?”

“Uhh... light blue magic,” Sans replied after a small pause. His magic was weird, even for monster, but his answer came out the closest to the truth. “Mostly gravity related stuff and some yellow magic too... that is how I can teleport to be honest. Control of gravity and manipulation of space and time is the base for that.”

“That... sounds really complex.”

“It kinda is.”

“You put a lot of effort into your magic.”

Sans looked up to the stars. Some of them looked like they were blinking. “I... guess so?”

“And here everybody thought you were lazy,” chuckled Grillby. 

“Yeah... guess so...” repeated Sans softly. 

Monster magic was not like human magic at all. There was no wand waving nor mumblings of a dead language... It was discovering the core of one's being, learning what was in your own soul and bringing it out.  
Monster magic was intent and soul and communication and attack and defense and all kinds of things rolled into one. Monster magic told everybody seeing it exactly who and what you were.

Sans' soul and magic had been through a lot. But it shaped him into who he was today... and to be honest, he started to be okay with that.

He only got pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed two warm arms wrapping themselves around his middle. He looked up and saw Grillby smiling down at him. He smiled back.

“I really like this,” spoke Grillby softly. “Despite everything... it's good.”

“Yeah,” agreed Sans. “It's good.”

Even after everything, he still got friends and family. Good people, good food, good laughs.

The mountain of Ebott lies empty and silent now that the monster were up on the surface.

Life was good.

He still made a wish to the stars, just like the monster of the past did. Just a little one, as Grillby was hugging him and while he still felt so warm and full of life.

“I like your magic,” spoke Grillby after a brief pause. “I always feel it when we teleport.”

“... It doesn't feel odd to you?”

“No. I came to associate the feeling with you.”

“Oh.”

Grillby still smiled at him and Sans felt his soul flutter with something he didn't dare to name.

With a little bit of luck, Grillby felt it too.

-

A week later, Sans just sat down in the same room Grillby had his exam in. The human teacher looked at him with a sort of annoyed acceptance that spoke of experience in dealing with Sans: you just don't.

“Why are you here, Mister Skeleton? It is your... friend's turn to take his test.”

“I am his wand.”

Everybody blinked at him. Even Grillby.

Sans grinned. This was going to be hilarious!

“You are... what?”

“His wand. Come on, the humans around here can use magical wands for their exams. Well, Grillby is using a magical skeleton.”

“That... that is not how it works!”

“Why not?”

The teacher gasped at Sans who still just grinned. “Come on, teach, you don't wanna be racist here, do you? What would the ambassador say if he heard you denied a fire elemental their magical skeleton to use at an exam.”

The teacher looked confused. Everyone in the room looked confused.

Grillby looked like he was close to laughing.

“Urgh! FINE!” huffed the teacher finally. “He can use his... magical... skeleton... but he still has to do the spell like anybody else!”

Sans shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“Alright, Mister... Grillby...” spoke the teacher through gritted teeth.

Humans sure didn't like the concept of monster not having family names. Sans wasn't even called “Sans Skeleton” for real, he just found it hilarious when everybody started calling him that and just never corrected it.

Grillby just rolled with it.

“Your task is to make a fountain of water appear.”

Grillby nodded and glanced to Sans. He got into position, making some hand movements...

And Sans just teleported some water from the lake over, making it shoot out towards the teacher, away from Grillby.

The teacher was splashed. Everybody gasped.

Even Grillby was surprised.

Sans just grinned and letting his magic fade away.

“That... THAT!” gasped the teacher. 

“Hey, he did what you wanted,” said Sans. “You expected him to dump water on HIMSELF?”

The teacher sputtered again and Sans just grinned.

If his grin got a tiny bit sharper and if his eye lights disappeared for a moment... well... nobody would tell... or believe the story if anybody did.

Grillby left the exam that day with a good grade and Sans followed him out, still grinning smugly.

And, well, when Grillby kissed him later in the schoolyard on full display of everybody... well... they would tell everybody that this was their own little special spell.

At least for Sans it was the most magical he had ever felt.


End file.
